Brotherhood of Mutants
The Brotherhood of Mutants is a fictional team of supervillains made up of original, and canon Marvel characters, though the roster and team history deviates strongly from canon material. Team History The latest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants was assembled by Wither, a troubled mutant and former pupil of the X-Men, roughly a decade ago. Like previous incarnations, Wither's Brotherhood is dedicated to the cause of mutant supremacy over the human race, which it sees as wholely inferior and guilty of crimes against the mutant race. Wither's deadly and uncontrolled mutant power made him a pariah even among the X-Men, and it was only when he came to accept his true nature that he found what he describes as peace. He claims to want to share this sense of self-acceptance with other mutants, but appears to be primarily motivated by a desire for revenge against humanity for the crimes of the militant anti-mutant group, the Purifiers. The Brotherhood remained largely under the radar until The Last Stand of the X-Men, at which point it greatly increased in activity, primarily targeting the shattered remnants of the Purifier army, and later expanding their scope to include its many political and financial supporters. They kill without mercy and have left a trail of bodies around the world. New X-Men The Brotherhood were discovered to be operating out of a captured Purifier base located under a church in Tétouan, Morocco, when the New X-Men conducted their first global scan using Cerebra. Figment's scan was disrupted by Grimoire before the X-Men could learn anything about the terrorist group's plans. As it turns out, the Brotherhood had been targeting five scientists associated with Benetech, the corporation responsible for mass-producing the Hope serum. By eliminating these key figures, they believed the Hope serum would be lost to humanity for good. The Brotherhood would make their move the following day, teleporting to a remote location in the deserted moutains of Azerbaijan. Alerted to the sudden disappearance and reappearance of the Brotherhood's mutant signatures via Cerebra, the X-Men teleported into the same location. There the two teams of mutants fought, with the X-Men narrowly emerging victorious. The target of the Brotherhood's assassination attempt, Dr. Kavita Rao, was rescued in the process, and teleported to the safety of the Xavier Institute. During the conflict, it was revealed that Wind Dancer had actually worked with the Brotherhood at some point in the years since the Last Stand - a secret she had kept even from her husband and family. Roster Wither.jpg|Wither|link=Wither Sublime.jpg|Sublime|link=Sublime CandlestickJack.jpg|Candlestick Jack|link=Candlestick Jack Styx.jpg|Styx|link=Styx Grimoire.jpg|Grimoire|link=Grimoire Turquoise.jpg|Turquoise|link=Turquoise Beginning with Sublime and Candlestick Jack, over the years Wither has been slowly collecting powerful, like-minded mutants to join him in his cause. The team's core membership has expanded to include Styx, Grimoire, and most recently Turquoise; Wither has also been known to temporarily ally himself with other individuals and groups when they share a common goal, notably including Wind Dancer. Resources Wither's Brotherhood maintains no known headquarters and prefers to stay on the move, making them a hard target for reprisals. They are known to employ stolen Purifier technology such as advanced weapons, armor, and various explosive devices. For a time they used a stolen Purifier shuttle for transport, but now appear to travel primarily via teleportation provided by Styx. Theme Category:Teams